The mansion, the vampire, the girl
by Hell of a hound
Summary: Seras has bought a mansion that everybody says is haunded. Sure enough she meets the ghost of the mansion, a vampire named Alucard. Who seemed to have taken quit the liking to her. But as she tell her friends about this ghost, no one won't to believe her. Because only crazy people believe in ghost, right? So will they believe her by the end. Or, lock her up in a mental hospital?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm really glad to hear people things I'm good at it. I know I have spellings and gramma issues, sorry for that. **

**I have been watching too much horror movies lately with ghost and stuff. And got this idea here. It takes place 60 years after the manga ended **

**I hope you will enjoy it, please review if it something I shall continue on. ;) **

* * *

><p>(Seras)<p>

She stepped out of the taxi, payed the driver and walked up the driveway towards the mansion. She narrowed her eye browns, the taxi driver had refused to go anywhere near the mansion he seemed almost scared of it. She decided to leave it for now, she hanged up in her bag and walked the rest of the way up to the mansion.

Once inside she dropped her stuff on the floor, stretched her bag just for a moment.

She looked around, the mansion looked even bigger from the inside then it did from the outside. She picked up her stuff and begin to look for a place she could drop her stuff, a bed room or something.

As she walked around the mansion she noticed that it was in a real need of a clean up, everything was covered in dust so it appeared to have a grey colour to it.

After she had walked around in almost two hours, she finally found a bedroom on the second floor. She began to put her clothe in the closet, that was up against the left wall. Once she was done she throw herself at the bed, but regret it the moment she hit it because of the big dust cloud the came up and almost chock her. After a few seconds the dust vanished and she could breath again, she found herself just looking up at the roof.

She used the whole day cleaning the house, she cleaned the stairs the floors. When at was eleven in the night she decided to go to bed, she did after all still had a job to take of too.

She literally fell asleep before she hit the pillow. For some reason she wake up in the middle of the night, she turned to see what clock it was. It showed: 04.21 she sign and turned around to face the other side of the room, she just laid there stared into the wall. As she laid there it took her a moment to realise that the wall stared back, two piecing red eyes looked straight at her. She gasped and quickly turn around to turn on the light at her night stand, but when she turned back to the wall the eyes had disappeared as if they had never been there to begin with. She laid back down on the bed, she was just tired that was it.

She wake up the next morning, by the sound of her alarm. She turned it off, and walked over to her closet and pulled out her police uniform. She jumped around the room, as she struggled to get her clothe on.

Once she arrived at the station, she was meet with two arms that reaped around her shoulder. The first one belonged to her petrol marker Eddie, the other belonged to her former classmate Simon. She jumped a little, and tried to look at them angrily but when push come to show. She could not help but laugh at the whole situation. She raised her hands to placed them on their shoulders, and pushed them of off her. "Come on, guys. Knock it off." She said, they both took a step back to give her some space. "Alright, now then. We also bother head over to the meetings room, before the chef begins to yell at us." Eddie said, and begins to walked away from them with simon right behind him. "Hey guy! Wait for me!" She yelled and run after them.

Inside the meetings room she placed herself right in the middle, while Simon and Eddie sat in the back of the room. The meeting was just the usually; which area they were suppose to be more aware of, and stuff like that. Once the meeting had ended and everybody began to leave, the chef called Simon and Eddie down to him. She looked at them when she pasted them, silently asking what they had done this time. They just struggled their shoulder at her, and walked down to the chef.

"Hey! So what was that all about?" She yelled out to them, when she noticed them walking down the hallway.

"Oh, hey Seras." Eddie greed her.

"Apparently, we were chatting a little bit too much under the meeting." Simon explained.

"So, he made us clean up the room." Eddie finished.

"You two are incorrigible!" She laugh, and hit them playfully on the arms.

They walked together over to locker rooms, where Simon and Eddie walked into the boys lockers while she walked into the girls. Inside she walked over to her locker, opened it and pulled out all the stuff they were not allowed to keep at home as personals belongings. Stuff such as her pistol and handcuff.

They meet outside again, and walked back together. Once back Simon headed over to write a report he was working on, Eddie and herself headed out to the parking line. "Ladies first." Eddie said playfully, and hold the door of the police car open for her they were to use for their patrol. "Ihh..! How gallant of you" she giggled and blushed like a schoolgirl.

Under the whole patrol, absolutely nothing happen. They were not even someone to give tickets for driving too fast, which is pretty rare usually there is always some teenagers there need to show off. Alone with writing those damn reports over everything they did, was driving for hours for no reason the most borings stuff about been a police officer. But at least she had Eddie to help her keep to boredom at bey.

* * *

><p>(Seras)<p>

-Back at the mansion-

She looked around the dusty home of hers, but she didn't have the strength to clean up she was just to tired. Tomorrow she will begin to clean up, she had no shift the whole weekend. She walked down the hallway when she was sure she could feel a present behind her, she turned slowly but there was no one there. She looked around a little nervous, but still couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Inside her new bedroom, she kicked off her clothes and decided to take a bath. She was lucky to have picked a bedroom, there laid right beside a bathroom. And just as she stood there washing her hair, she could hear the sound of boots walking pass the door. She just frosted listing to the sound. _Had someone broke into the house or something?_ She hurried out off the bathroom and inside her bedroom. She put on some clothes, grab her phone ready to call for Simon or Eddie if necessary. She walked carefully down the hallway, with her phone clings to her chest as a shield.

Once she was convinced that no one had broke into the house, she walked bag to her bedroom pushing it off as just her imagination.

She laid down on her bed looking up at the roof, thinking about all those strange thing that had happened in the mansion so far. First there is eyes in the walls, then something or someone invisible stands behind her and then she hear footstep of someone who is not there.

Maybe the house were haunded just like anyone said it was, everyone she had talked to had seemed almost afraid of the mansion.

The thought of living in a hounded house, was both terrifying and excited at the same time.

It didn't take long for her curiosity to get the better of her, she jumped out of the bed. She sad down on the floor and asked the empty room. "If there is any ghost or spirits here, please give a sign?" As soon as she had said it the mirror on the opposes wall of that the closet stood up against, shattered. She jumped scared and stared stone at what had used to be the mirror.

She reach down her pocked, to where she know she had some piece of paper and something to write with. All excited, she placed the paper on the floor and hold the pencil over it. "Will you mind telling me your name?" She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for something to happen. She jumped a little, when she felt a big hand with long fingers cover her own. It lead her hands over the paper, and then let go. She opened her eyes again and look at the paper, where seven letter had appeared: ALUCARD. "Alucard? Who is that?" It exclaimed out of her before she had a changes to stop herself. "It's me! Police girl!" A deed male voice sat right beside her, she flied over to the wall and stared shocked at the man there sat and the floor. He was dress on a grey suit, and a red coach. But what really cached her attention was his eyes, they were the same red piecing eyes that she had seen in the wall the other night.

The man gave her a smirk, and raised to his full high. He walked over towards her, while she in return sidled along the walls trying to keep the distends between them. "Come on! Don't be like that." The man named Alucard said, she just stared at him before hesitating saying. "Who are? Or, what are you?" Alucard place his hand under his chin in a thoughtful manner, thinking hard over what to tell her. "Well you already know my name... Other then that am I a vampire..."

"You're a WHAT?" She exclaimed and stared at him, limitedly she claps her hands around her throat. Alucard guffawed at her behaviour. "You needn't worry I can't feed as long as I'm sealed away in the basement." She looked at him, not believing what he told her.

"You don't believe me, right?"

She shocks her head from side to side.

"Well, I am sealed away in the basement, in my own coffin. However, I posses the ability to spiritual leave my own body but I can not leave this mansion until I'm free from my coffin."

She looked stubbily at him, before the information fit in her brain.

"How do you get un-sealed from you coffin?" She asked curious, looking investigative at him.

"Simple you just have to unlock the locks." He answered uncaring.

"Will you unlock them? Will you sat me free?" He smiled catty at her.

"No! Under no circumstances will a let a vampire out in the streets!"

"Such a shame..."

"Well, I'm going to bed now. So if you could please let me be? And no picking on me while I sleep!" She said tired.

"How could you think that of me? Have some faith in me..." Alucard said, pretending to be hurt.

* * *

><p>(Alucard)<p>

He looked at her, as she claimed up it to her bed. This girl she was an usually one, he had heard that she had brought the hellsing mansion. But he thought she was just like all they others, scared of anything that they don't understand.

There had been many buyers before she came alone, and every time had he scared them out of the house again they were not worthy of owning the mansion.

But this girl had been the first one to wanted to contact him. He could still recall when she had asked him to show a sign of his present, he had done just that by slamming his fist down on the mirror making it shattered.

He turned to walk down the hallway, all caught up in his own thoughts.

"Seras..." He said softly to himself feeling the word in his mouth. it had a sweet taste to it.

"I can't wait to see what kind of surprises you have."

Once he was down in the basement, he returned to his real body. Deciding to go to sleep, then tomorrow he could spend some more time with Seras, he narrowed his eyes brown. Sense when did he feel the need to spend time with another person? Then something caught his attention, his demon was slightly purring, in fact had he been doing that from the moment Seras stepped inside the house.

What the hell did that means? Could it be that after at had been technically trapped inside his own coffin for fifty years, that he had begin to feel lonely?

* * *

><p>(Alucard)<p>

-The next morning-

He did keep his promise about not picking on her as she slept, he was miserable every second of it.

As he was on his way down the hallway, he could see that Seras was stepping out of her new bedroom. A smirk slowly spread across his face, as he got an idea. He tip toe down to where Seras was, when he was right behind her he slammed his hands down on her shoulders while thundering. "Good morning, police girl!" She jumped at least four feet up in the air, out of poor shock. He ripped his arms around his stomach, as he was having deadly laugh cramps.

"Stop that, it's creepy!"

"Oh... Come on, take a joke Seras!"

"How do you know my name?"

"I read your mind."

"Ad!.." Seras sounded disgusted with the idea of him be able to read minds, but accepted it nevertheless.

The hours past as Seras cleaned the house the best she could, he watch her all the time. He even offered his own help, which was pointing out every time she missed a spot. "If look could kill." He mumbled to himself, after he had point out she missed a spot for the thousand time.

In the afternoon when Seras had swallowed her food she walked right to bed, he watched her for a moment. He decided he wanted to surprises her when she woke up, he walked out the room and summed up his shadows making then slide into every room every hallway and clean up every dust and dirt there was. Once done he looked around nodded acknowledge at his work.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of my new story. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**hi everyone! **

**Here is another chapter. I'm sorry for any issue and stuff. **

**But I** **hope** **you still enjoys it!.. Please review..!**

* * *

><p>(Seras)<p>

She woke up the next morning, all tired. She drag herself out to the bathroom took a fast bath, and then reaped a towel around herself.

Once she was back in her room she quickly dressed herself, and grab some tool to clean the house with. She was just about to begin when she realised anything was cleaned already, but she had only bee able to clean half of one of the hall ways.

"What the hell?.." She whispered in disbelief, and looked around stoned.

Alucard come now walking through one of the many doors that was in the hallway, by that said he actually literally walked through the door.

She stared at him.

"What?"

She Jumped a little with the sudden sound of his voice, she blushed a little embarrassed.

"Um... Nothing, I was... Um... I was just wondering why the house is so clean?"

A smiled slowly spread over Alucards face, showing of all of his razor sharp teeth. He gestured with his hands as if he was presenting the house to her. "Do you like it?"

She looked shocked at him, with open mouth.

"How the hell... Could you have done that in one night?"

"Simple, I just use some shadows... Dah..." He answered as if it was logic for battery hens.

Her eyes become even bigger, if that was possible. "You can control shadows!?" She asked and jump up and down excited. Alucard shock his head at her. "I just told ye'."

"That is so cool!" She practically yelled like a excited child. "Show me, show me, show me!" She begged. There was a moment where they just stared at ether other, then Alucard burst out laughing, for whole five minuets he just laughed none stop. "My... Aren't you a fascination one?" He finely succeed in getting out, after many tries.

"So will you show me, please?.." She asked hopefully with sparkling eyes.

Alucard just shock his head at her.

* * *

><p>(Alucard)<p>

He was sure he had seen all now, alright he haven't seen flying pigs yet. "Alight" he said and made some shadow from beneath his feeds, Seras watch excited and fascinated as they slide alone the floor and the walls.

Seras in all her childish cuteness run after the shadows trying to caught them, but every time they just slide out between her fingers. She giggled and turned to him once more. "That. Is. So COOL!"

He couldn't help but laugh at her out burs, he did somehow expect her to be frighten. Every one get frighten, or even horrified. But not Seras, she just got... Curious excited.

She really was something, wasn't she?

He narrowed his eye brown a bit in surprise, when a warm and weird feeling spread through his whole body. The feeling disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

"So now I only need to do the outside..." Seras said, thoughtfully.

"It appears so." He agreed with her.

"Do you want to help me with that too?" She looked pleading and begging at him.

"As much as I want to, I can't..."

"Why not?"

"Seras, I clearly told you yesterday that I'm sealed inside of this mansion..." He sign resignedly

"Oh..!" She blushed embarrassed. "So if I realise you, you can go where ever you want to?"

He nodded his head.

"But if I realise you, want you go on a random killing spray?"

"Properly..."

She looked thoughtfully at him for a moment. "Alright let's make a deal. If I let you out, promise not the hurt any humans."

He looked at as if she was nots. "If you let me out, I'll have to feed on human blood. So how am I not suppose to hurt someone?"

"I don't know, go for a blood bank or something!"

He smiled evil at her. "Fine, but then you will have to let me out."

"Do you promise?" She asked and looked at him suspiciously.

"Of course, I'll never broke a promise to a lovely lady like yourself." He said with all his devilish charm.

Seras looked at him a bit unnerved.

"You know what, I will think about it alright?"

"Suit yourself." He struggled his shoulders.

At least she haven't said 'no' but on the other hand haven't she said 'yes' ether. That is a start at least. He thought, and study the girl in front of him. She appeared to be highly fascinated by her own hands.

"I'm going outside." She walked out of the front door.

He began to walk from window to window, so he could watch her. He watch, as she looked for something to put all the weed up in after she had pulled it out of the ground.

"You can realise me, then I can help you!" He yelled out of a window when he saw that, she was having trouble with really big piece of weed. "It fine, I got it." She yelled back, and grab the plant tightly.

"Are you sure? You look like you could use some help." He tried again.

"No I don't. I'm not letting a plant win over me." She gave a hard pull in it. "Without." She gave another hard pull. "A." She pulled again. "Fight!" She gave one last hard pull, the plant fly out of the ground. Seras had pulled that hard she had tipped over, and laid on her back with the plant in her right hand.

"See? I got it out!" She yelled and raise the plant triumphantly into the air, as if it was a prise she had just won.

"You sure did." He laugh back, and a little proud. He walked out of the room he was in, and just walked around the mansion. Two hours later Seras came back in, she dragged herself yawning over to her room. He followed her inside. She began to change, completely unaware that he was there too. When she was done, he cleared his throat.

Seras screamed and ripped her blanked around herself. "How long have... How long have you been there?" She asked and stared at him shocked. "The whole time police girl, the whole time..." He said devilish.

"Could you please leave now?" She asked.

"Why? You are such a lovely creature." He said charming, and smiled at her. His smile vanished as soon as it had appeared, when he saw that Seras crawled a little away from him a little frighten. He raised an eye brown at her, was she afraid of him now? No, it was something else. "Seras, what happened?" He asked gentle.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it!" She said and pull the blanket even tightly around herself.

"Seras!" He grab her shoulders in a gentle, but strong grab. "What happened?" He asked in a gentle, but demanding tone.

Even so slowly she open her mouth to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry... I thought it will be interesting to end the chapter here. <strong>

**So what is Seras going to tell Alucard?**


	3. Chapter 3

**here is another chapter, please enjoy and review... :)**

* * *

><p>(Alucard)<p>

He watch silently as Seras, took a few deep breath. "I was just a child! I couldn't do anything! Just a child..." She said through subs, with her face buried in her hands. He watch her with a bit of concern, and sympathy. "My mom, she got a new husband. After my father died in the line of duty!.."

Seras began now for real to cry, she just sad there.

He pulled back from her, giving her some space. He be a monster a devil even, and his heart maybe dead or undead. But cold hearted was he not, he did know when someone deserved and need their space. That fact that Seras was willing to shear something so personal and pain full, it even made her cry that was something. He waited for her to be ready to finish her tale.

"She really loved him, my stab father. She really did."

He continue to sit about two meters away from her, he wanted to be absolutely sure he gave her the space she needed.

"But when push come to show, she was nothing but plaything for his own pleasure. And when is finally was enough and left him, he just began to threaten her and me said he will kill us. We thought he was just wanted us to return to him, we never thought he will make it a reality. Before we know it, we on the run. For a whole year, we fled from him and live on the street. But in the end he got us, and when he did..."

She ripped her arms around herself, with the memorise that came up as she told her story, memorise that had been long dead but come back to life as her story was told, memorise that every one will have preferred to stay dead.

"He... He raped and killed her right in front of me, I couldn't do anything I just tin. He then want to beat me to death, and when he thought I was dead for sure he just walked away. But someone found me just in time."

She sob uncontrollable, while he still sat on the other end at the bed waiting patiently for her to be done crying or just do something. "Seras..?" He tried unsure of what to do next, he took a beep unneeded breath. "I will not do something like that, I may be a monster yes. However I'm not a human, remember that! And many have suffered by my hand and even more had died, but trust me in the end they all deserved it the world is better left without them..!" He let the word hing in the air, let meaning of them be clear. "No, I'm not going to apologise for what I am or have done." He looked at her, silently challenges her to oppose him. "Why shut I? No one apologise for making me this way!" He clines his fist and getter his teeth, when some of his own memorise come up to the suffers. "That is where I'm different from human, I don't pretend to be what I'm not. I know what I am, period!" He starred straight ahead.

He looked to his left when he heard Seras move, she was began to claim over to him. He starred at her, not expecting her to do that. Not sure of what to do he just sat still, waiting to see what she will do. When she was over to him, she crawled in to his lab like a little child. "Thank you, for shearing this with me." He looked at her shocked, once again she surprised him. He had expect her to say something like he couldn't just be like that, like everyone else. But these foolish humans had never seen what he had, had not felt what he had, had not seen neither walked through hell like he had been force to. In the end had these foolish human nothing to say on the matter, they could all take their reasons and put them straight up their own ass for all he cared!

Almost as if she had read his thoughts. "I can't justify what have been done, or change it... Hell, I'm not sure if I will ever understand what have been like. But I'm glad you told me nevertheless." She smiled softly at him. He smiled back at her, as the same warmth spread through his inter body as before. He ripped her arms around her pulling her closer, while his demon purred happy to have her so close.

"Monsters don't excised..." She said slowly and snuggled up to him.

He grab her tightly if monsters don't excised then what was he? Just a lost cause!?

"But humans do..." She finished thoughtfully.

He could feel as his eyes get a little bigger. Maybe she was right, maybe he was just the end result of humans hatred and fear. He rested his head on top of hers, lost in his own thoughts; to a time where he had been their most devoted warrior, a chapmen of light. And now he was feared as the king of darkness. He couldn't help but laugh at the ironic in it. Once he had proudly spelled blood in gods name, and for what!? And now he could not die, even if he could someone else will simply just take his place, evil will prevail that was the way of things. That was how the world was, abandon all hope! Now even the devil himself was too afraid to leave the pits of hell to fight him! On the lest battlefield where he had first died, and all his people had laid dead around him all for godly promise that never came to pass, that was when he had enough. Form that moment he swore, that he was going to be the black shadow that chilled the heard of man, that he am and forever will be a torn in his side. That! Was his vengeance!..

He didn't even realised that Seras had fallen asleep, in his arms. He looked down at her softly.

"Promise me one thing, Seras... Promise me you will never make a promise you can't keep" he mumbled into her blond short hair.

She was somehow precious to him, when he hold her like that in his arms. And she was snuggled up against him in all her cute glory. She really was something, truly. At one point was she not one to mass with and perfectly capitol of taking care of herself, and on another she desperately needed the comfort form someone she could trust like a little child did. A comfort that had been her always denied...

Maybe they wasn't as different as he first had thought... Just maybe...


End file.
